cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Paul Kasey
Paul Kasey (1973 - ) Film Deaths *''1408'' (2007) [Kevin O'Malley]: Commits suicide (off-screen) by slitting his throat, then trying to sew it back up, several years before the story begins; he appears as a ghost to John Cusack in Room 1408. *''Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens'' (2015) [Ello Asty]: Killed in an explosion when his fighter gets shot by a turret during the attack on the Starkiller Base. *''Rogue One'' (2016) [Raddus]: Perished (off-screen) when his flagship was destroyed by the empire. The destruction of the flagship was never seen in the movie as it only ended after the Tantive IV jumped into hyperspace. TV Deaths *''Doctor Who: Rose (2005)'' [Auton]: Killed by Christopher Eccleston and Billie Piper. *''Doctor Who: World War Three (2005)'' (1) [Sip Fel-Fotch Passameer-Day Slitheen]: Killed when Camille Coduri throws a bowl of vinegar over him, causing him to explode. (2) [Jocrassa Fel-Fotch Passameer-Day Slitheen]: Playing David Verrey's alien form, Paul is killed along with the other aliens when the Royal Navy launch a nuclear missile at 10 Downing Street. *''Doctor Who: Bad Wolf (2005)'' [Zu-Zana]: Shot by John Barrowman. *''Doctor Who: The Christmas Invasion'' [Robot Santa]: Accidently crushed by a falling Christmas tree. *''Doctor Who: The Girl in the Fireplace (2006)'' [Clockwork Man]: Deactivates when David Tennant makes Paul think that he no longer has any purpose. *''Doctor Who: The Age of Steel (2006)'' [Cyber-Controller]: Falls to his death when Shaun Dingwall destroys the ladder Paul is climbing. *''Doctor Who: Love and Monsters (2006)'' [Hoix]: Possibly killed when Billie Piper throws an unspecified liquid over him; we only see Marc Warren realising that Billie and David Tennant have left, presumably having either killed or neutralised Paul. *''Doctor Who: Doomsday (2006)'' (1) [Cyber-Leader One]: Shot with an energy weapon by Andrew Hayden-Smith. (2) [Cyber-Leader Two]: Shot by Tracy Ann Oberman. *''Doctor Who: The Runaway Bride (2006'' [Robot Santa]: Killed by David Tennant (though I don't know the details). *''Doctor Who: Evolution of the Daleks (2007)'' [Pig slave]: Either shot or electrocuted by a lightning strike. *''The Sarah Jane Adventures: Revenge of the Slitheen part 2 (2007)'' [Blakeman Slitheen/Jeffrey Slitheen/Janine Slitheen]: Playing a triple role, "Blakeman Slitheen" explodes when Yasmin Page throws vinegar over him; "Janine Slitheen" and "Jeffrey Slitheen" are both electrocuted when Tommy Knight sabotages their machine. *''The Sarah Jane Adventures: Warriors of Kudlak part 2 (2007)'' [General Kudlak/Uvodni Emperor/The Mistress]: Playing a triple role, "The Mistress" is shot by "General Kudlak" after he finds out she manipulated him into kidnapping human children. ("General Kudlak" and "Uvodni Emperor" survive) *''Doctor Who: Voyage of the Damned (2007)'' [Heavenly Host]: Playing a robot, he's disabled when Jimmy Vee sacrifices himself by releasing an EMP. *''Torchwood: Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang (2008)'' [Blowfish]: Shot in the head by John Barrowman after Gareth David-Lloyd hesitates to kill him. *''Torchwood: Fragments (2008)'' [Blowfish]: Shot by Amy Manson as John Barrowman watches in horror. *''Doctor Who: The Doctor's Daughter (2008)'' [Hath Peck]: Drowns in quicksand after he falls in while saving Freema Agyeman. *''Doctor Who: Planet of the Dead (2009)'' [Sorvin]: Devoured by a stingray alien when he attempts to shoot it after it eats Ruari Mears. *''The Sarah Jane Adventures: The Gift part 2 (2009)'' [Leef Apple Glyn Slitheen-Blathereen]: Dies of methane poisoning, along with Ruari Mears after Alexander Armstrong causes a build-up of the gas inside their stomachs. *''Doctor Who: The Pandorica Opens (2010)'' [Judoon Captain]: Killed (off-screen) when his species is erased from history after he opens the Pandorica; we just see him opening it despite Matt Smith's pleas and his fate is revealed in the next episode, The Big Bang. (His death is undone in said episode when Matt resets the universe). *''The Sarah Jane Adventures: The Nightmare Man part 1 (2010)'' [Slitheen]: Explodes when Daniel Anthony throws vinegar over him. *''The Sarah Jane Adventures: Death of the Doctor part 2 (2010)'' [Shansheeth]: Killed in an explosion when Elisabeth Sladen and Katy Manning cause the memory weave to explode. *''Doctor Who: The Doctor's Wife (2011)'' [Nephew]: Rent apart at an atomic level when Matt Smith and Suranne Jones land their makeshift ship on him. *''Doctor Who: Journey to the Centre of the Tardis (2013)'' [Time Zombie]: Erased from existence when Matt Smith alters time so that Paul never comes to be. *''Doctor Who: The Name of the Doctor (2013'' [Whisper Man]: Disintegrates after Richard E. Grant is destroyed from stepping into Matt Smith's timeline. Gallery sw-force-awakens-movie-screencaps.com-13472.jpg|character Ello Asty's death in Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:British actors and actresses Category:1973 Births Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Ghost scenes Category:Deaths in the Doctor Who universe Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Actors who died in Stephen King Movies Category:People who died in a Star Wars film Category:Death scenes by planetary destruction Category:Death scenes by destruction Category:Actors who died in Mikael Håfström Movies Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Star Wars cast members Category:Doctor Who cast members Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by nuclear explosion Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by bodily explosion Category:Death scenes by accidental crushing Category:Killed by Same Performer Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:Death scenes by laser Category:Death scenes by lightning Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by accidental falling object Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by ceasing to exist Category:Death scenes by disintegration Category:Performers with over 20 deaths